dimention
by iikagen-shinobi
Summary: Allen and Lavi hunts down an exorcist that betrayed them, but Lavi got separated from Allen and was transported to another time and world.
1. prologue

**hello, this is my second DGM fanfic, it's kinda weird, but its good enough oh and i don't own DGM execpt for the OC.**

**Prologue:**

"Hurry up Allen!"

"Lavi! Stop shouting"

"So where do you think it went?"

"I don't know"

"Come on, I bet it's in the cave"

The two of them crept inside, careful not to make any noise. Echoes of laughter could be heard. The figure wore a hooded jacket that covered its face. It was the exorcist they had been searching for. Lavi and Allen pulled out their weapons, ready to attack, but they were too late. The exorcist had already summoned a mass of dark light, its hood fell back and the face of a young girl smirked at them as they fell further into the light.

* * *

**okay, now how was that? i know i ain't that great, but i tried. i gotta at lease get some credit for that.**


	2. chapter 1

**okay, i don't own DGM but i do own my OC... enjoy!****Chapter I**

* * *

Lavi woke up not knowing where he we was. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

He opened the curtains to find that the home that he lived in was now replaced by things that were foreign to him. He left the room and went downstairs to find a girl around their age, fast asleep. He nudged her on the shoulder to wake her.

"Huh? Oh, you're awake?"

It was her; she had the same face as their enemy, the same exorcist he saw the night before. The same red hair and red eyes. "What did you do?!" Lavi shouted all of a sudden.

"Well, I didn't do anything… except I found you by the river, last night and I carried you to my house" the girl explained.

"Where are we?" he still didn't trust her even though she told them what happen without any hesitation.

"Umm… this is a city called Tokyo, you don't live here?"

"So? What's your name?"

"Tsuka!" she answered cheerfully.

Lavi stepped back, away from the girl. "It's you… Tsuka, the exorcist. What did you do?"

"Like I said nothing"

"There's no use lying, you can't fool me since you have the same name and the same face as her!"

"Who's **her?**" Tsuka asked as she stood up and headed to the front door. Lavi just stood there, still confused. "Where are you going?"

"School, I'm going to be late again."

"School? What for?"

"Hahaha! You're funny! Why don't you come with me? What's your name again?"

He followed her just as he was told. "It's Lavi."

"Nice name"

"By the way, where's Allen?"

"Allen? You know him? Allen Walker, right?"

"right"

They walked quietly through countless streets, past shops and many people. Lavi looked around, amazed. _'Tsuka said they were going to a school, but… why would an exorcist go to school?' _

They wandered around until they reached a large building with the words 'Tokyo High' _'I guess it's the name of the school' _Lavi thought. They walked in. He noticed a lot of kid around their age. _'Must be some kind of gathering or maybe it's the exorcist headquarters in this area. But there's no way there are so many exorcists, most of them must be finders' _

"Don't worry about the fees, I'll pay for you." Tsuka interrupted his thoughts.

"Fees? What for? You don't need to pay to get into headquarters. You're an exorcist aren't you?"

"You're still saying that? I'm not an exorcist. What's an exorcist anyways?"

"Special people who destroy akuma."

"Akuma?"

"Demons"

"Demons don't exist"

"Ok, enough tell me the truth, where are we?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"JAPAN!"

"Yes, Japan"

"But isn't this place supposed to be an akuma factory or something? What's the date?"

"Uhh, February 28th 2009?" (I know it's the future)

"Don't you mean February 28th 1809?" (I just guessing the year)

"No"

"b-but wha-"

"-lets talk later, we gotta get to class." Tsuka interrupted.

Lavi followed the red haired girl through hallways and corridors. Until they reached their classroom. Lavi looked around the classroom and all the students. They were all here. Allen, Lenalee and even Kanda. He wanted to call out to them. But Tsuka dragged him to his seat before he could do so.

_But what are **they** doing in the 21__st__ century?_

* * *

**Okay, there! The first real chapter, R&R please! it's kinda weird... this chapter was meant for explaiations so it isn't that great. **

**And Akinari, thanks for the inspiration!**


End file.
